The Wedding
by GloriaFan
Summary: Ryan and Stacy's wedding day.
1. The Wedding

_**~ The Wedding ~**_

* * *

_A/N:_ I fixed the whole 'guarder' thing; it was a spelling check error!

Enjoy!

GloriaFan

* * *

Stacy sat at the vanity inside the small dressing room provided for her and her bridesmaids. There was a knock on the half opened door and Renee quickly stood in front of Stacy to hide her and her clothing from whoever it may be at the door. Everyone relaxed when they saw a brown hat poke through the door followed by none other than the Kid. He walked over to Stacy and latched his arms around her neck.

"I'm so happy for you, Stace." He said planting a light kiss on the top of her head, when he began pull up to stand, but his hat fell off.

"Um, here you go, Kid." Stacy said handing Kid his hat back. "But, why are you wearing it at a wedding anyway? Not that it doesn't look really shnazzy or anything…" She smiled as Kid adjusted his hat.

"Well, it's an outside wedding, so it won't look strange in a church, and I never go anywhere without my hat." He said straightening his bowtie.

"Well, fine then!" Stacy said looking up and smiling.

"Well, I'll see you later. I better be going now, I've got things to do and people to see and honeymoon cars to roll…" he said looking up.

"Oh, just go, partner in crime!" Stacy said holding her curling iron up as if to threaten the Kid.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving! See, you later." He said hurrying out the door. Renee walked back over to Stacy and smiled.

"Stace?" She said.

"Yeah, Renee?" Stacy said looking up at her older sister.

"I never knew- I mean I did know, but, I didn't think it would come this soon." Renee said starting to cry a little bit.

"Renee, don't cry." Stacy said standing up and giving her sister a hug.

"I won't, Stacy. I love you so much." Renee said returning the hug.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Ryan breathed a heavy sigh as he straightened his bow tie for the fourth time of the morning. He brushed his suit off and looked down to see his socked feet.

"Hey, looks like you're forgetting something, Ryan." Ryan turned to see Mickey standing there holding a pair of clack Converse.

"I can't wear those for my wedding!" Ryan replied holding back a chuckle.

"You have to!" Mickey said handing them to Ryan. Ryan smiled and sat down on a nearby chair. He inspected the tattered soles that had seen so many moments of his life. His dance with his grandmother, his audition for the band, his prom date with Stacy … He tightened the long white strings and tied the knots. He stood up and brushed his pants off nervously.

"See, now you look like yourself." Mickey said patting Ryan on the back.

"Hey, Mickey?" Ryan said looking up at the older man.

"Yeah?" Mickey replied.

"Could you by chance go get Gloria for me?"

"Of course. Be right back." Mickey jolted out of the door and towards the room of women and girls getting dressed. Mickey knocked on the door and waited patiently until the door creaked open and Gloria stepped out.

"And what exactly do you need?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"Ryan wants to talk to you." Mickey said.

"Alright. See you later." She said walking off.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Ryan got up and walked over to the door when he heard a knock. He opened the door to see Gloria standing there smiling. "Well, Mickey gets his job done!" Ryan said motioning Gloria into the room.

"He said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, I need your advice." Ryan said.

"And what about?" Gloria asked.

"Well, I was thinking and do you think I should give Stacy this or this?" he asked pulling two ring boxes out from behind his back.

"Depends on what's in them." She said.

"Here," he said opening the first box. "I could give her this one."

"Oh, Ryan, it's gorgeous!" she said staring down at the golden ring. "Definitely this one!"

"Wait! You haven't seen the other one." Ryan pulled up the second ring from behind his back. He handed it to Gloria. Gloria excitedly opened the box and looked inside. She saw the very ring that Stacy found in a box at the P*lace years ago and thought it to be 'lucky'.

"She won't believe you kept this." Gloria said.

"So? What do you think?" Ryan said.

"This one." She said holding up the yellow ring. "Save the other one for a birthday present or something."

"Alright then." He said.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Devyn handed a box of decorations to Kenny who handed them to Richie who wrapped them around the metal seats in rows of four. "Why did they put us to work?" Richie asked.

"I don't know. But I'm assuming it's because we're the youngest.

"Yeah, but, we're in our twenties!" Kenny argued.

"They're in their thirties!" Devyn shot back.

"Well, we're almost done anyway." Richie said. Wrapping the final chair.

"Yeah, with the chairs, but then we have to decorate the fellowship hall for the reception and yada yada yada." Kenny said walking towards the very large building devoted solely to eating.

"Yeah, well, it's all for the sake of love." Devyn said as she sighed dreamily.

"Ha! You know, I _have _grown mature, but you're girl talk is still pretty disgusting." Richie said elbowing Kenny.

"Well, you two better learn to keep your mouths closed, 'cause I'm not putting up with this while we decorate the fellowship hall. Or anywhere else for that matter." She said heaving the box of streamers and banners. "We've got work to do." She said. The boys groaned.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Mickey walked through the doors of the women's dressing room.

"Mickey! Out, now, get out." Renee said trying to push him out of the room while applying her dark red lipstick.

"Renee! It's Mickey we're talking about! Let him stay a bit!" Stacy objected.

"Alright." Renee said stepping away from Mickey and back to her own vanity.

"Hey, Mick." Stacy said smiling and walking towards Mickey and embracing him in a hug.

"Hey, Stace." He said returning the hug. "Ryan's a lucky guy."

"Oh, I think I'm the lucky one." She said blushing.

"Well, whichever way it is, congrats." He said stepping out of her embrace slightly.

"Where are you going? I'm not done yet." Stacy said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"To talk to your sister." He said, a sly grin slipping onto his face.

"Mickey." Stacy said putting one hand on her hip. "That's not very nice of you." Mickey only smiled and began to walk towards Renee.

"You look terrible!" Mickey said.

"I what?" Renee said biting her bottom lip.

"Look terrible." Mickey said slowly.

"You know I still clobber people if I have to. And you're a-" Renee said raising her fists before being cut off by Stacy.

"Renee, he's just joking."

"Oh. I do look okay, though, right?" Renee asked, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Perfect." Mickey said kissing Renee on the cheek.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Gloria walked back through the doors of the dressing room. She walked over to Stacy, who was slipping on her high heels.

"Oh, Stacy. You look beautiful!" Gloria said, walking over to Stacy and giving her a big hug.

"Thanks." Stacy said smiling.

"You welcome." Gloria said smoothing Stacy's hair over her ears.

"Gloria?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, Stace?"

"Will you sing a song for my wedding?"

"Alright, Stacy. Anything for you on your special day, but what song?" Gloria asked candidly.

"Hmmm… How about that song _Forever & Ever, Amen _by Randy Travis?" Stacy said smiling.

"Well, it's a pretty easy song to play, but it's a man's song… Hey, how about I sing it with Mickey?"

"Sounds great." Stacy said.

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Mickey asked.

"Yep, me and you are going to sing a duet." Gloria said.

"We're going to what?" Mickey asked.

"Sing a duet, me and you, _Forever & Ever, Amen_, so, we've got to practice, right now." Gloria said grabbing Mickey's arm and leading him towards the doorway.

"Alright then. See you later, Stace." Mickey said. Stacy waved.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"Stacy!" Renee said urgently.

"Yes, Renee!" Stacy said with slight sarcasm.

"We haven't checked you yet!"

"Excuse me?" Stacy asked.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed…" Renee said.

"Something new." Stacy finished. "For something old I have mom's dress obviously. For something new I have my heels. For something blue I have my garter, which looks a bit corny. But nothing borrowed…" Stacy bit her lower lip.

"Here," Renee said taking off her diamond bracelet. "Take this."

"Renee! I couldn't take this! Not even just to borrow!" Stacy said gazing upon the bracelet.

"You have too." Renee said authoritatively. "I'm your sister."

"Alright." Stacy said smiling and attaching the bracelet around her right wrist. Renee smiled and the two walked out of the door, followed by the other bridesmaids.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

The piano music played as they started to walk out. First, Gloria and Mickey walked through the doors and sat down in two chairs in front of a sprig of pink flowers as Mickey opened his guitar case and found his pick.

Next, Renee walked out with the Kid, and they took their places at the top of the stairs on either side of the minister.

Next, Connie and Richie walked out and took places one step below Kid and Renee. The other couples walked through the isle as follows:

Devyn and Kenny, Haylie and Jared, Robin and Eric, Ana and Charlie, and Nicole and Anthony.

Stacy's mother and both Ryan's parents had already been seated by their own request.

Everyone stood as Stacy's father and Stacy entered slowly walking towards the front.

"We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of this man and this woman." The minister said. "But first, Mickey and Gloria have expressed that they would like to sing a song for the bride and groom."

"_You may think that I'm talking foolish,_" Mickey sang "_you've heard that I'm wild and I'm free_," he sang strumming his guitar.

"_You may wonder how, I can promise you now, this love that I have for you, always will be," _Gloria sang "_But you're not just time that I'm killing, I'm no longer one of those girls,"_

"_As sure as I live, this love that I give is gonna be yours until the day that I day I die," _they sang together "_For baby, I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, amen, as long as old men sit and talk about the weather, as long as old women sit and talk about old men, if you wonder how long I'll be faithful, I'll be happy to tell you again, cause I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, amen," _Mickey played the instrumental break before Gloria dang the next line.

"_They say time takes its toll on a body, makes a young girls brown hair turn gray," _Mickey sang the next line solo "_But honey I don't care, I ain't in love with your hair, and if it all fell out, I'd still love you anyway, they say time can play tricks on a memory, make people forget things they knew,"_

"_Well, it's easy to see, it's happenin' to me, I've already forgotten every single man but you," _Gloria sang.

"_And I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, amen, as long as old men sit and talk about the weather, as long as old women sit and talk about old men, if you're wondering how long I'll be faithful, just listen to how this song ends, I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever amen, I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever, forever and ever," _they sang together.

"_Amen." _Mickey finished. Applause rang as they stood up and took their places in the bride's maids and groomsmen.

"Thank you." The minister said. "On with the vows now, I suppose?" the minister asked. Ryan and Stacy nodded. "Stacy, repeat after me…"

Stacy stared into Ryan's ever-smiling emerald green eyes as she said her vows. Though she was there on her wedding day with the man of her dreams, her mind trailed off, back to the past. She thought of how she looked at Ryan like he was some new, amazing, beautiful, person everyday she saw him. How she felt a shiver every time he sang with her on stage. She continued to stare in Ryan's in pure bliss, until she felt cold metal sliding up her finger. She jerked slightly and looked down at the yellow ring on her finger and smiled when hearing Ryan say softly, "With this ring I thee wed."

Stacy felt a budge from Renee and Renee handed her the ring. "With this ring, I thee wed…"

Ryan felt the happiest moments of his life flash before his eyes as the most gorgeous woman he had ever saw slipped a golden ring around his finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister said closing the small book he held in his hand.

Ryan leaned and took Stacy into a passionate kiss. They left each other's embrace long enough to hear the minister say "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ryan Herbie Lambert." The crowd applauded as the couples began to walk back towards the dressing rooms. Polaroid cameras were snapping as Ryan and Stacy walked towards the rooms like giddy little children. They turned and looked at each other. They were schoolhouse crushes finally wedded. The newly-weds kissed again before walking into the reception.

Wonderful smells of comfort food filled the air as grandmother's and aunts took plastic wrap and foil off of the casseroles and mashed potatoes and macaroni.

"Well, it seems our first meal as husband and wife will be delicious." Ryan said with a smirk. Stacy could only smile.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Ryan sliced a piece of the wedding cake and put it on his plate.

"Aren't you done yet?" Stacy asked, staring at the third piece of cake Ryan had cut.

"It is _**our**_ wedding," he said, pulling another fork out of his pocket "So, we're going to share again."

"Everybody!" Kid said standing on one of the tables "We are now going to go outside and throw things!" Everybody stood up and exited the room to the outside steps.

Ryan leaned onto his knees and slipped the garter off. He stood back up and threw it out into the crowd. All the guys reached in the air to try and catch it.

"Jules! I told you I need the keys!" Renee argued.

"Renee. Do you realize what has landed in your hair?" Jules said holding back a chuckle. Renee reached into her hair and pulled Stacy's blue lace garter out of it. Renee pulled the end back like a rubber band and shot it like a rubber band.

"Well, I was going to keep it anyway." Stacy said setting the garter down "But know, for the exciting part! Girls, over here." Stacy said motioning for an area directly in front of her. Stacy turned and threw her bouquet behind her. It landed right in the middle of the women and girls and the ribbon holding it together untied, single flowers flying everywhere.

"How convenient!" Ana said picking up a flower and putting it behind her ear. Stacy smiled and her and Ryan began walking to the entirely trashed car sitting in the parking lot. People were throwing bird seed left and right as they got into the car.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

After being a safe distance away, Ryan leaned in and kissed his wife.

"I love you, Stacy." He said.

"I love you too, Ryan." Stacy said returning his kiss.

* * *

**And They Lived Happily Forever After**


	2. Deleted Scene: Speechless

_**~ The Wedding – Deleted Scene: Speechless ~**_

* * *

A/N: As you may or may not know, _The Wedding _was based upon the Michael Jackson song _Speechless _from _Invincible. _I had planned to have Ryan sing the song in the said story, but then I realized that the timeline was off. This fic is set in 1995, and _Speechless _wasn't released until 2001. So here is my deleted scene: _Speechless._

* * *

"Thank you." The minister said. "On with the vows now, I suppose?" the minister asked.

"Just one more interruption." Ryan said, lifting his finger slightly before putting it back down.

"Alright then." The minister agreed. Ryan went over to the seat from which Mickey had just gotten up from. Grabbing his guitar, he strummed a bit before stopping to sing the first acapella segment.

"_Your love is magical,_" he began, "_that's how I feel_" Looking over at Stacy, he saw she was indeed _speechless._

"Oh, Ryan." Stacy attempted to say.

"_But I have not the words here to explain,_"Ryan sang, building up to the climax of the first part, "_Gone is the grace for expressions of passion,_" he sang, "_but there are worlds and worlds of ways to explain,_" he sang, getting up, "_to tell you how I feel._"

"Ryan, you are so wonderful…" Stacy could barely say, the words dying in her throat before she could get them out.

"_I feel speechless_," he sang, most passionately, walking towards her. "_speechless, that's how you make me feel_," Ryan sang, closer to her. She felt her heart nearly beating out of her chest in the excitement of the only one she could ever love singing a love song right in front of her; _on her wedding day_.

Stacy closed her eyes slightly, batting them up and down to prevent tears of passion to stream down her face. _I love you_, she mouthed.

"_Though I'm with you, I am far away_," Ryan sang, roaming the stage around his bride and wife-to-be. _She'll never know how much I love her_, Ryan thought as he crooned the tune to his now crying bride.

"No one could be any better to marry her." Renee said, half to herself, embracing her sister and Ryan's relationship for one of the first times in her life. "No one could be better." She repeated.

"_And nothing is for real,_" Ryan crooned, finding a spot to the side of the stage and continuing his song.

Samantha had traveled miles for what she liked to call 'the wedding of the century'. But it was all worthwhile to see Stacy truly happy and truly in love.

"_When I'm with you I am lost for words, I don't know what to say,_" Ryan sang, circling the stage again. "_My head's spinning like a carousel,_" He sang, waving his finger in a circle in the air.

"How sweet they are." The minister said, half silently.

"_So silently, I pray,_" Ryan sang bowing his head, not only to imitate the lyric, but to keep from blushing after looking in Stacy's beautiful eyes. "_Helpless, and hopeless, that's how I feel inside,_" he sang with the very serious, but loving face he had become known for.

From her seat in the front row, Ruth smiled. "Herbie would be proud." She said, partially out loud.

"_Nothing's real, but all is possible, if God is on my side,_" Ryan sang, still strumming the tune on his guitar. "_When I'm with you, I am in the light, where I cannot be found,_" he sang, walking around slowly, his black and white Converse bending up and back down again with every step. "_It's as though I'm standing on a place called hallowed ground,_" he sang, finishing the lyric.

"If not him, I'm not sure who else." Riley said quietly from the pew.

"_Speechless, speechless, that how you make me feel, t__hough I'm with you I am far away and nothing is for real ,_" he sang, walking back to Stacy. "_I'll go anywhere and do anything just to touch your face there's no mountain high I cannot climb I'm humbled in your grace,_" he sang, walking back to Stacy and gently running his thumb over her tear covered cheek.

"They are indeed, 100% amazingly in love." Gloria said. "And so am I." she finished, looking over at Mickey.

"_Speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel though I'm with you I am lost for words and nothing is for real speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel though I'm with you I am far away, and nothing is for real speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel though I'm with you I am lost for words and nothing is for real, speechless,_" Ryan repeated, several times over.

"Devyn was right." Kenny said, scrunched up in his seat by Richie.

"Yes, I was." Devyn replied.

Ryan stopped playing his guitar at the end, in preparation for the final acapella segment. "_Your love is magical, that's how I feel, but in your presence I am lost for words,_" he sang, his strong voice echoing in the wind. "_Words like, 'I love you.'_" He finished, wrapping his arms around his bride.

"Thank you." The minister said. "On with the vows now, I suppose?" the minister asked. Ryan and Stacy nodded. "Stacy, repeat after me…"


End file.
